battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunfish Jones (Angel)
Sunfish Jones (マンボーグ鈴木 manbōgu suzuki: Sunfish Suzuki) is an Angel enemy that only appears in the Stories of Legend. Enemy Moves very slowly, but has a lot of health. His attack intervals are relatively slow, but his damage is quite high. What makes him hard to fight is his ability: he has a 30% chance to slow your cats down, rendering them useless as other enemies like Angelic Gory and Ginger Snache whittle their health down quickly and make it difficult for Jamiera and Crazed Titan to hit him easily. He also has ridiculous range, outranging nearly every cat in the game. Also, unlike similarly ranged enemies, he does not have a minimum range. Strategy Although his ability is tough to deal with, still player can send in Jamiera Cat and Crazed Titan Cat to slowly chip his health away. The player can also send in troops like Paris Cat and King Dragon Cat. If the first strategy is not working, e.g. for stages like Imp's Cold Sweat in 2- or 3-Star difficulty, the player can stack cats with uber long range (longer than 840). This is not required, however. If player has The Majestic Zeus, due to his resistance to Angels and high DPS, Majestic Zeus might be able to take Titan Cats with him and do some good damage to Sunfish Jones. Note that Artist Cat may not be as good as Zeus because Angelic Gory can take down Artist Cats easily. (Artist Cats can be helpful if in True Form.) Once the player has Awakened Bahamut, beating Sunfish Jones is as easy as sending it out after getting rid of the peons. Since Awakened Bahamut has the highest DPS in the game, Sunfish Jones will fall easily. If Sunfish Jones is deployed without support units, an excellent method would be to spam Ramen Cat, due to his high attack speed, strength, HP, his Angel resistance ability, as well as not being knocked back until he is killed. Using Dark Catman would be a good choice, if not the best. Because of Dark Catman's massive damage against Angels (127k+), Sunfish Jones will be easily taken down by Dark Catman. If Sunfish Jones is the only threatening enemy on the screen, Dark Catman will be able to take Sunfish Jones by himself. Similar to Awakened Bahamut, Kalisa can make quick work with Jones, as her quick DPS and Massive Damage to Angels can turn him into fish meat. Just make sure to clear out any peons with the Cat Cannon or support units. Her above-average HP also allows her to tank a few hits from him, making the window for her to be sent out much more bigger, as well as allowing her to land more shots on him. Dictionary Variants Ayumi Manbosaki (Event Enemy) A Floating variant of Sunfish Jones that only appears in the Survive! Mola Mola! Collaboration Event. It has greatly reduced health along with lower damage and range. However, it has 1 knockback instead of 4 and has very slightly increased movement speed. Spacefish Jones (Starred Alien/Floating) A Starred Alien/Floating variant of Sunfish Jones seen in Cats of the Cosmos. It has much less health and slightly less damage, but typicallly appears with high magnification. It also has a barrier with 12,000 health. It takes more time to attack and can get knocked back less frequently. Still very deadly. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery angel sunfish.jpg Trivia *His enemy description references the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. *He is just barely outranged by Super Galaxy Cosmo and Ultima Galaxy Cosmo (840-850). *There is an obvious typo in the English version's description, which says "......shaped like an stealth bomber......" Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/121.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Ginger Snache | 2nd Anniversary Birthday Cake >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Angel Enemies Category:Enemies with Slow Ability